Extreme
by Cora Felix
Summary: Diga-me, Clark... Você já sentiu todo o seu corpo chegar ao extremo?


**Nome:** Extreme

**Ship:** Loki e Clark

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** Slash e Crossover

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem exclusivamenteà Marvel Studios, ao Stan Lee e à DC Comics.

* * *

**Nota Importante:** meu Superman é baseado no Superman do último filme lançado (O Homem de Aço), pois não conheço muito do personagem. Quanto ao Loki, vocês já sabem, sua descrição segue a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas e etc...

**Nota da Autora:** essa fanfic e dedicada à minha amiga Draquete, por motivos que ela sabe.

**Atenção:** PWP

* * *

**Extreme**

Ele gostava de ficar ali. O vento batia em seu rosto de forma suave, mesmo que aquele lugar fosse situado em uma das montanhas mais altas de Asgard. Porém, mesmo que ali fosse ermo e visto de forma entediante para muitos, Loki sentia ali a paz que ele procurava.

Paz para pensar sem que ninguém o olhasse desconfiado, como se toda vez que ele ficasse quieto ele estivesse tramando a morte do irmão ou o possível usurpo do trono. Não. Loki já não estava com aquele tipo de pensamento em mente. Por enquanto.

Ele sorriu, concentrando-se na arte que aprendera com Heimdall ao longo dos anos. Ver as estrelas, e consequentemente ter um pouco da astúcia em ver os planetas, e, com muita paciência, ver as pessoas e as criaturas que habitavam os planetas. Claro que ele não tinha o dom como Heimdall, ele não conseguia ver todos ali presentes, mas se ele se concentrasse em lugares específicos, ele podia observar duas ou três pessoas andando. No caso, andando por Midgard.

Loki não sabia o motivo de ter se interessado tanto por aquele planeta, provavelmente porque não conseguira conquistá-lo no passado e a resistência daqueles humanos era algo peculiar e interessante de estudar. E também havia aquela humana, Jane. Aquele ser sem nenhum aspecto interessante e completamente despercebido, que conquistara seu energúmeno irmão em poucos dias e agora andava de um lado para o outro com um equipamento estranho na mão, procurando por sinais do seu amado.

Ele sorriu novamente.

- Sua tola, Thor não descerá tão cedo para te abraçar.

Disse em um sussurro, aproveitando-se do local ermo. No centro de Asgard, em qualquer lugar poderia ser ouvido, mas não ali. Loki tinha facilidade em achar lugares inabitados e inacessíveis para muitos, e aquele lugar era um deles.

Ele gostava de observar Jane, parte disso era sua malícia sempre predominar na personalidade dele, ele gostava de observar com certo sadismo o desespero dela, parte era porque ele esperava finalmente Thor descer até Midgard. Ele teria mais chances de causar confusão com suas trapaças sem a presença do seu irmão em Asgard.

Mas havia outro ser midgardiano que ele pegara-se gostando de observar por bastante tempo. Era um homem na faixa de seus vinte e cinto anos, uma idade considerada nova para um humano. Possuía cabelos escuros e olhos claros. Trabalhava em um jornal local e era estupidamente apaixonado por uma colega de trabalho.

Mas o que mais interessava Loki era o segredo que aquele homem escondia. Ele na verdade não era humano. Ele era de outro planeta, chamado Krypton. Loki já ouvira falar desse instinto planeta, ele só não sabia muito como aquela espécie havia caído em Midgard e morava entre humanos como se fosse um deles.

E ele não era quem aparentava ser. Ele tinha poderes. Poderes anormais até mesmo para aqueles Vingadores ridículos. Ele não precisava de uma máquina para voar como Stark precisava, ou como Thor precisava do Mjölnir. Ele era forte como Steve, mas aquilo era parte de sua genética, e não vinha de um experimento.

Voar...

Era algo que Loki sempre desejou fazer. A sensação de liberdade devia ser única. Teletransportar para outros lugares não era o mesmo que alcançá-los voando. Ele sorriu, observando o falso humano novamente.

No momento ele não estava em casa, e fazia tarefas pesadas para as pessoas de sua rua, levando calhas pesadas e colocando-as em lugares altos. Claro que ele precisava interpretar, e normalmente fazia uma expressão de cansaço, mesmo que tal peso não fizesse nem mesmo cócegas no corpo forte.

Forte... ele era forte. O corpo era coberto de músculos. O suor no momento corria pelas suas costas largas e sumia debaixo do cós da calça jeans.

Ele lhe lembrava alguém...

Seu nome era Clark Kent.

Alto... forte... com um instinto protetor por uma humana sem nada de interessante. E com uma essência de valor, humildade e honra que poucos tinham. Sim... ele lhe lembrava muito alguém.

Ele era o tipo e homem que Loki gostava.

Ele sorriu novamente, dessa vez de forma mais maliciosa.

Estava na hora de fazer uma visita rápida a Midgard.

* * *

Clark limpava as mãos em uma bacia simples de madeira que estava ali. Olhava para pôr do sol, lembrando-se dos primeiros dias que voara por aquele céu, o mesmo dia que descobrira sua real origem, o planeta no qual ele pertencia.

Sua mente agora estava mais tranquila ao saber quem ele realmente era. Felizmente ele não era daquele mundo, pois desde pequeno se sentia excluído do conceito normalidade, e se ele descobrisse que pertencia à Terra, ele no mínimo iria enlouquecer.

Mas havia outros assuntos que ainda rodavam pela sua mente. Assuntos mais simples do que tudo o que ele havia enfrentado nos últimos anos, mas igualmente perturbadores. Ele não conseguia se adaptar na cidade grande, principalmente naquele jornal. Por mais que ele tentasse manter sua identidade privada de todos os humanos, estava cada vez mais difícil se esquivar de perguntas fora de hora ou de sair nos momentos inoportunos.

E estava cada vez mais difícil manter o que ele sentia por Lois enclausurado. Sentia-se bem sempre quando estava ao lado dela, mas também se sentia culpado, pois escondia dela sua real identidade, e aquilo era no mínimo errado.

Ele terminou de jogar a água no rosto, sentando-se na grama do quintal onde passava suas férias. Férias. Aquela palavra parecia até mesmo irônica para alguém que as pessoas julgavam ser um super-herói. Enquanto o mundo estava aquele caos, ele estava sentado no quintal de uma casa alugada por uma temporada pequena, observando com tranquilidade o sol sumir para dar espaço à lua.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de grama ao seu redor, bem como o cheiro característico de cidades do interior dos Estados Unidos. As pessoas já haviam se recolhido para o jantar em família, as ruas estavam quietas. Vez ou outra um cachorro passeava pela calçada, cheirando as cercas à procura de marcar território.

Clark sentiu um frio repentino tomar seu corpo, como se uma brisa gelada e fora de hora tivesse encontrado sua pele. Estremeceu, olhando de um lado para o outro para procurar a origem do frio, mas não a achou. Ali não ventava. Mas podia ser a noite chegando.

As noites sempre eram frias ali...

Ele decidiu por entrar na casa, a fim de preparar algo para comer. Enquanto alguns passavam a noite jantando em família, ele jantava só.

* * *

Clark sentia sono, mas algo dentro de si pedia para que ele continuasse acordado. Estava sentado no sofá da sala, a luz amarelada de abajur dava ao ambiente um ar de aconchego, mas, mesmo que ele estivesse cansado e sonolento, ele estava inquieto.

Algo estava errado, seu instinto lhe dizia que em breve ele teria que sair dali para resolver algo. Poderia ser um falso alarme, pois estava no ócio há bastante tempo por motivos pessoais e escolha própria, e ficar parado daquela maneira era praticamente enlouquecedor, visto que nos últimos meses ele trabalhara arduamente no jornal e no trabalho que ele rotulava como secreto.

Salvar a vida das pessoas.

- Você não acha isso... como vocês falam aqui nesse planeta... clichê?

A voz chegou suave, sem pedir permissão e em uma hora que Clark estava completamente despreparado. Ele se levantou do sofá em um pulo, procurando a pessoa que havia feito a pergunta. Em um primeiro momento, nada achou, mas logo seus olhos buscaram um pequeno movimento em um canto.

- Quem é você? O que faz aqui?

Ele perguntou, visivelmente acuado. Nunca gostava de visitas surpresas. A última que ele tivera destruiu quase toda uma cidade e deixou sequelas em sua mente que ele nunca poderia recuperar. Sim. Ele odiava visitas surpresas.

A risada do sujeito chegou fria em seus ouvidos, um frio muito parecido com o frio que ele sentira no quintal horas atrás. A pessoa se movimentou e deu um passo à frente, ficando visível a Clark pela primeira vez.

Era um homem alto, provavelmente quase tão alto quanto Clark. Ele tinha cabelos grandes que iam até os ombros, puxados para trás de forma quase milimétrica. Os olhos eram frios como a voz arrastada. Mas o que Clark mais odiou naquele homem no momento fora a roupa. Ele usava uma roupa de borracha negra e verde, que possuía detalhes em dourado, detalhes esses que pareciam medievais. Com um rápido olhar, Clark percebeu que aquele homem não era daquele planeta.

Era esse o problema.

Ele detestava visitas surpresas, principalmente quando tais visitas não eram do mesmo planeta que ele morava.

- Quem é você? – ele voltou a perguntar. – O que faz aqui?

O sujeito olhou para ele com intensidade e depois de alguns segundos sorriu.

- Meu nome é Loki, de Asgard... – ele respondeu calmamente. – O que eu faço aqui será respondido em um momento mais oportuno.

O sorriso que o homem deu foi mais malicioso do que Clark desejara. Ele franziu o cenho. Não fazia ideia de quem era Loki, ou o que ele poderia querer ali, a menos que ele soubesse a real identidade dele.

Loki permaneceu olhando para o homem por alguns segundos até virar-se e se sentar confortavelmente em uma poltrona que estava ali perto. Clark achou aquilo no mínimo curioso, o homem parecia se sentir em casa, mesmo que não pertencesse nem àquele planeta. O Homem de Aço pensou um pouco no modo que aquele sujeito o abordara. Justamente quando ele pensava em seu trabalho secreto, salvar vidas.

Aquele homem parecia ter lido sua mente naquele momento.

- E li. Você é bem fácil de ler... para alguém que não é humano.

Loki achava humanos tolos até naquele quesito. A mente humana era aberta a todo tipo de poder e manipulação. As mentes de outros planetas costumavam ser mais difíceis, mas a mente daquele homem estava tão habituada com Midgard que parecia sofrer a mesma dificuldade de barragem que mentes midgardianas sofriam.

- Você sabe ler mentes? – Clark perguntou, visivelmente preocupado com aquilo, mas depois lembrou-se de que havia algo que ele teria que preocupar mais. – Como sabe que não sou humano?

O sorriso de Loki era quase delicioso de ver. O moreno cruzou as pernas elegantemente e olhou para o outro da poltrona.

- Você possui qualidades que nenhum humano possui.

Clark observou o moreno correr os olhos pelo corpo dele, demorando-se estranhamente em seus braços. Sentiu-se envergonhado, aquele homem o olhava como se ele fosse... um objeto. Um objeto de desejo.

- Qualidades?

Ele perguntou, tentando fazer com que Loki voltasse a olhar em seus olhos, o que funcionou. Porém, o sorriso que o moreno deu deixou-o mais desconfortável dos que as orbes cravadas em seu corpo.

Loki descruzou as pernas elegantemente e levantou-se de poltrona, aproximando-se de Clark e o olhando com visível interesse e diversão.

- Ora... você voa...

Loki aproximou-se mais um pouco, ficando a centímetros de Clark em uma velocidade surpreendente.

- Você possui uma força extrema... – ele não se conteve e correu o dedo longo pelas curvas dos músculos do braço do outro. – Força anormal até mesmo para alguém que carrega esse corpo.

Clark olhou de forma intrigada para aquele homem, afastando-se um pouco dele. Loki não se importou, apenas voltou a olhá-lo com mais atenção.

- Diga-me, Clark, como é a sensação de voar?

O Homem de Aço de repente percebeu o interesse do outro pelo seu dom de voar. Ele estava acostumado. Quando pessoas ao seu redor o viam alçar voo, olhavam para ele como se ele fosse alguém liberto de tudo. Ironicamente o que ele sentia com aqueles poderes era apenas uma prisão. Ele deu de ombros.

- É incomum... mas há o seu preço.

- Um preço pequeno a pagar, por tudo o que é capaz de fazer.

Clark não estava acreditando que aquele homem estava dizendo aquilo.

- Pequeno? Eu sou o único da minha espécie... eu perdi minha família... nunca conheci a minha mãe. Tive que lidar com minha anormalidade até saber o motivo de ser diferente... – Clark o olhou, perguntando-se porque estava dizendo aquelas coisas ao desconhecido. – Eu tive que aprender a controlar meu corpo para chegar ao extremo só quando fosse necessário.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Loki sorriu. Sorriu porque tais palavras lhe deram ideias no mínimo maliciosas. Clark percebeu a fisionomia do outro mudar, e ficou em alerta com aquilo. Todos que sabiam sobre seus poderes tinham uma curiosidade incomum em descobrir a fonte deles, ou de tentar conseguir os próprios o estudando. Mas como aquele sujeito sabia tanto sobre ele?

- Como sabe tanto sobre mim?

Ele colocou a pergunta em voz alta, o que fez com que Loki voltasse a se aproximar dele. O dedo longo do outro voltou a encontrar o corpo forte de Clark, dessa vez no peitoral. Naquele momento, Clark sentiu um arrepio inoportuno correr a sua espinha, mas ignorou aquilo, não procurando o motivo do seu corpo ter correspondido daquela forma.

- Ora, Clark. Ando o observando há algum tempo... meu planeta é muito desinteressante. Como deixar de olhá-lo?

Ele começou a circular Clark, seus olhos frios analisando tudo com extrema atenção.

- Sabe por que desci até esse planeta? – Loki finalmente perguntou. – Para lhe fazer uma pergunta tecnicamente fácil de responder, mas difícil de provar.

As sobrancelhas de Clark se levantaram em descrença. Aquele homem estava começando a lhe irritar.

- E qual pergunta seria essa?

O meio sorriso do outro voltou. Ele se aproximou de Clark, ficando a centímetros dele. Apesar de ser magro e não possuir tantos músculos, eles se igualavam em altura.

- Você já sentiu _todo_ o seu corpo chegar ao extremo?

Podia ser coisa da sua cabeça, mas Clark sentiu segundas intenções por detrás daquelas palavras, mas fingiu entender a pergunta literalmente. Seu rosto mostrou tédio ao responder.

- Você sabe que sim. – Clark respondeu.

- Então prove.

Clark piscou duas vezes, não conseguindo entender o que o outro queria. Logo depois franziu o cenho, olhando para Loki com visível desconfiança e desconforto, e certo medo.

- Em que sentido você está falando?

Naquele momento Loki se aproximou, o rosto ficando a centímetros do rosto do outro. Clark sentia a respiração do moreno bater em seu rosto. Ao contrário da respiração de todos, aquela era fria, e possuía um aroma peculiar de algo que lhe lembrava gelo.

Por algum motivo ainda desconhecido, Clark não se afastou daquela brusca aproximação, tampouco se surpreendeu quando o homem terminou a distância entre eles e tocou os lábios finos com certa relutância nos lábios grossos dele. Clark sentiu um formigamento ali, que começou quase insignificante, mas tornou-se uma queimação até mesmo prazerosa.

Ele não percebeu que havia aberto os lábios até sentir a língua de Loki entrar em sua boca, tocando sua língua dessa vez com mais intensidade e luxúria. A queimação começou a descer pelo seu corpo, encontrando de forma perigosa e desconfortável o seu baixo ventre, e no momento em que se sentiu excitado, Clark se afastou do moreno.

- Você... precisa ir embora. O que é isso?

Ele perguntou, no momento em que as mãos longas de Loki passeavam pelos braços fortes dele, sentindo ali os músculos que ele observara por um bom tempo daquele lugar ermo de Asgard. Músculos... ele apreciava músculos, apreciava-os ainda mais quando estavam retesados, principalmente se o motivo da tensão muscular fosse o prazer carnal.

- Eu também sou... diferente. De todos. Onde vivo... – Loki começou a empurrar Clark em direção à poltrona que antes ele estava sentado. – Eu precisei lidar com isso. Sozinho. Eu sei o que você passa todos os dias nesse planeta.

- O que você está dizendo?

Clark perguntou, mas Loki apenas negou com a cabeça, empurrando-o para a poltrona, onde o outro caiu sentado e com certa surpresa. Aquele homem era forte, mesmo que não possuísse os músculos que um homem forte normalmente tinha.

- Não vamos falar sobre assuntos desagradáveis... eu preciso mostrar a você...

As mãos de Loki trabalhavam facilmente na calça que o outro usava, retirando-a rapidamente com a ajuda de Clark, que levantou o quadril sem conseguir se conter, ou sem fazer perguntas adicionais. Loki ficou extremamente satisfeito ao ver que outro estava excitado.

- Bom... finalmente alguém desse planeta que não nega o que quer...

Clark ignorou aquelas palavras e olhou para o teto para não ver o moreno retirar sua própria roupa. Aquela roupa estranha e emborrachada que ele usava, gritando a ele que aquele homem nu prestes a se aproximar de si não era daquele mundo. Não... ele definitivamente não era humano... e as atitudes dele também não eram comuns.

Loki aproximou-se do outro, abrindo as pernas para encaixá-las uma em cada lado do corpo forte de Clark. Os olhos azuis frios encontraram os outros olhos azuis, porém esses estavam turvos, como se o famoso super-herói midgardiano estivesse sob efeito de algum feitiço. Mas Loki não estava usando nenhum tipo de encantamento naquele ali.

- No que está pensando? – o Deus da Trapaça perguntou, visivelmente curioso.

- Nunca pensei que poderia sentir... isso. Com alguém... como você.

- Um homem?

Loki sorriu, pegando o membro de Clark e acariciando-o levemente. O Homem de Aço fechou os olhos e assentiu timidamente com a cabeça. Loki fez um barulho estranho com a boca.

- Os humanos se limitam demais. Principalmente quando o assunto é o corpo, relacionado com o que você sente... sexualmente. Quero que você descubra isso.

Com aquela última frase, Loki sentou-se no colo do outro, fazendo com que o membro dele o penetrasse vagarosamente. Clark já estava de olhos fechados, mas tombou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e mordeu o lábio, não querendo demonstrar mais do que estava sentindo. Mas não era necessário. Loki sabia o quão excitado o outro estava, ele podia sentir aquilo. Emanava de cada músculo, de cada gota de suor que já se acumulava no peitoral forte.

Ele começou a se mexer, subindo e descendo vagarosamente. As mãos de Clark saíram do encosto do sofá e foram timidamente para a cintura de Loki, pegando-a primeiramente com certa vergonha, mas depois com mais determinação. Loki encontrou a mão de Clark e direcionou-a para seu próprio membro.

- Toque-me...

Ele pediu, fazendo com que Clark começasse a movimentar a mão. Loki fechou os olhos, aproveitando-se do prazer para proporcionar ainda mais prazer ao outro.

Ele tinha que admitir, não era apenas os músculos e a beleza daquele homem que lhe chamou a atenção. Não era o motivo daquele homem voar e possuir uma força incrível. Loki já havia viajado para diversos planetas e já vira diversos tipos de dons. Mas Clark era parecido com ele. Rejeitado em um planeta que não era o seu de origem. Ele o entendia, e de alguma maneira queria procurar conforto naquilo, fazendo-o de cobaia para seus desejos tanto carnais quando íntimos.

Clark não tinha ideia do motivo de se sentir conectado com aquele estranho. Porque era isso que Loki era para ele. Um completo estranho, que invadira seu apartamento e o conduzira àquela loucura com meia dúzia de perguntas e palavras sem sentido. Mas de alguma forma conseguia ver nas orbes frias do outro um modo estranho de lhe dizer que ele o entendia. Loki o entendia, o observara por causa disso.

Os dois estavam conectados de alguma forma, e chegaram ao prazer no mesmo momento. Clark derramando-se ali, Loki na mão forte do outro. Ambos fecharam os olhos, apreciando aquele momento único, os corações batendo descompassadamente, as respirações pesadas e descontroladas, os músculos rijos e a sensação peculiar de uma eletricidade prazerosa percorrendo cada parte do corpo.

Depois de algum tempo se olharam, e Loki percebeu que o outro estava visivelmente desconfortável com aquela situação. Optou por deixar tudo mais fácil para ele, saindo da poltrona e correndo a mão pelo cabelo negro, jogando-o para trás e alinhando-o novamente. Loki gesticulou para que suas roupas flutuassem até ele.

- Você é um bruxo, não é?

Loki o olhou, sorrindo. Piscou com apenas um olho e começou a colocar as roupas no corpo.

- Quase isso... – ele deixou no ar.

Minutos se passaram até que Clark encontrasse as palavras certas.

- Se fosse algum tempo atrás... eu pediria para que você tirasse meus poderes... minha força. Eu só queria ser normal...

Os olhos de Loki faiscaram diante àquelas palavras. Ele faria estudos intensos para saber como poderia retirar tais poderes daquele homem. Mas logo Clark o decepcionou.

- Hoje tenho orgulho de ser quem eu sou.

- Você foge de quem você é... – Loki pautou.

Clark o olhou intensamente, como se soubesse que aquele homem, de alguma forma, sabia lê-lo facilmente porque era parecido com ele.

- E você? Foge de sua real personalidade?

O Homem de Aço perguntou, percebendo que atingira o outro com aquela pergunta. Loki desviou os olhos, terminando de colocar as roupas.

- Sou o que sou. Não fujo de nada... – ele disse bem claro. – Mas irei vê-lo em breve.

Clark franziu o cenho.

- Em breve? Eu já disse, não quero mais me livrar dos meus poderes.

Naquele momento, Loki sorriu. Um sorriso jocoso que Clark percebeu que acompanhava o rosto fino sempre. Ele se aproximou do homem e voltou a olhá-lo com intensidade.

- Você não entendeu, Clark. Eu não vim até Midgard com o propósito de tirar os seus poderes. – os olhos frios voltaram a correr pelo corpo forte. – Eu vim pelo que eu queria no momento. E não me arrependo...

O rosto belo de Clark ficou um pouco ruborizado. Loki se afastou brevemente dele.

- Você não quer se livrar dos seus poderes... eu aceito isso.

Naquele momento, uma luz esverdeada contornou todo o corpo do outro, e em segundos ele havia sumido.

- _Mas lhe desafio a se livrar de mim._

Uma voz fria ecoou pelo cômodo. A voz dele. Clark procurou por toda a sala, mas Loki já não estava mais lá.


End file.
